


Comparing Canes

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Fibro Kevin, Gen, Humor, POCecil, Rivals, native kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is very annoying at times but even Cecil finds himself unable to stay mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparing Canes

“Oh but isn’t this so lovely!” Cecil gasped in surprise when his cane was suddenly ripped from his grasp. The Voice of Night Vale caught himself before he fell over, gritting his teeth angrily as he spun around to confront the person.

“Kevin!”

Kevin smiled brightly at the glaring Navajo, twirling his cane. “This is a really pretty cane! Look how the gems shine in the light!”

"Give it back!" Cecil snapped, reaching out for it.

Kevin however took a pointed step back, keeping the cane out of reach. “I used to have one just like this! Do the gems change color too?”

Cecil was too angry at the Cherokee to answer. “Kevin…”

"Mine did! They changed depending on my mood," Kevin continued happily. "Oh Vanessa loved my cane! She always giggled so beautifully whenever they turned yellow around her. Yellow was for…"

"…happiness, yeah," Cecil grumbled. "I know that, Kevin. Give me back my..!"

"Why don’t you like me, Cecil? I like you."

"Kevin, you make me want to vomit blood."

The Voice of Desert Bluffs giggled brightly at that. “Oh! What a lovely thing to say! I feel the same about you too!”

Cecil finally managed to lunge forward, yanking his cane out of Kevin’s grip. The gems turned bright red at once, showing his obvious displeasure around the other. “Did you need something or did you just want to touch what’s mine?” he demanded.

"My cane broke," Kevin giggled.

"It doesn’t look like you need it," Cecil sniffed, looking down briefly at Kevin’s leg braces.

"I don’t," Kevin agreed with a nod. "They threw away my wheelchair too. It was sturdy like yours is, Cecil! I’ve seen the way you zip around!"

"And..?"

"I just wanted to hold a cane again…"

Cecil watched as something flickered over Kevin’s face. He clicked his teeth together softly in annoyance, sighing as he finally gave in. “Here,” he muttered, handing his cane over again, “I suppose you can hold it for a few minutes while I use my chair…”

Kevin laughed, hugging the cane tight to his chest. “Thank you, Cecil!”

"But only for a FEW minutes."


End file.
